


Rage and Love

by fandomizedpsycho



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Major AU, References to Suicide, Sex, Smoking, Suicide, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Vandalism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomizedpsycho/pseuds/fandomizedpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Based on Green Day's American Idiot story. </p><p>Hating his life and his home, Adam leaves for the big city hoping for a better life. He never expects that the people he meets and the things he does will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Update

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter isn't really a prologue but more of an explanation as to what the story is about. It's not necessary to read this but it might make more sense as to what the story is about. PLEASE READ THE TAGS/WARNINGS. Some events could be triggering. I will give an additional warning at the beginning of chapters as necessary so if you decide the chapter isn't something you want to read you can skip it.

Heyyy so u guys remember me, and this story? Yeah me too. Obviously I stopped writing for a while I guess just because I was too busy and then I kinda forgot about it so um I would really like to continue this story that is if anybody is still interested so if u are tell meeee, it'll be good I promise :))


	2. Prologue

Ok so this story, as I said in the summary, is based on Green Day's American Idiot stroy. If you're completely clueless about it, American Idiot is an album that tells a story. The story is about the main character, Jesus of Suburbia (I'm going to call him JOS from now on). He basically hates his life, where he lives, etc. so he leaves. Soon, JOS meets the character called St. Jimmy ( SJ ). SJ is a punk rock, badass dude. He introduces JOS to drugs and kind of steers him off of the right path. He's a pretty bad influance. A little later in the stroy, the character Whatsername is inroduced. She's a girl that JOS falls in love with but she eventually leaves him. 

That's pretty much the story in a nutshell except for the ending which i wont give away. Each song has its own explanation and I'll give a brief explanation at the beginning of each chapter/song. Almost every song has its own chapter but I did combine a few of them. 

Like I said, you don't have to know the story to read this or listen to the album but I do highly recommend listening to it because it's a really great album. I'll post a link to a youtube video of each song at the beginning of each chapter as well in case you want to listen to the song. 

The characters and their ages:

Adam is the JOS and he's 17 at the beginning of the story but then turns 18

Tommy is St. Jimmy, he's 19

Sauli is Whatsername and he's also 18

This is an idea that's been eating at me for a really long time and I finally decided to go with it. I'm glad I did because I'm really proud of the way that it turned out so I really hope that you all read and like it, give comments and kudos. I would really appreciate the feedback because I worked really hard on this story and I'm really proud of it. 

If you want to read more about the album/story, here's the wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Idiot


	3. American Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first track and also title track of the album. It explains how Jesus of Suburbia hates his life and is miserable and he is basically screaming this anthem for the world to hear.
> 
> This chapter is pretty short but the other chapters are a lot longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are italicized.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot. Don't want a nation under the new media And can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind fuck America._

Adam slammed the front door behind him, hearing his mother scream's to get his ass back here. Adam ignored her, as usual, shoved his headphones in his ears, hands in his pockets and started walking down the sidewalk. He didn't really know where he was going, he would probably end up behind the old 7-11, where he and his friends usually hung out when they couldn't stand to be at their homes, which was most of the time.

Adam hated this town, really hated it. He'd been living here in San Diego with his bitch of a mother, alcoholic father and dick of a brother his whole life. Nowhere to go, no one to confide in, miserable. Until tomorrow. Tomorrow was Adam's 18th birthday and he was getting the hell out.

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America. I'm not a part of a redneck agenda. Now everybody do the propaganda. And sing along to the age of paranoia._

He had a plan already, LA. He'd been dreaming of going to LA since he was 10 years old. He's always loved the big city but he wasn't like one of those stupid teenagers who thought that he would get famous by going to LA. He knew he didn't have a chance but he still wanted to go.

He didn't want to end up like some of his 'friends'. Most of the people he hung out with were drug addicts or alcoholics. They didn't want to make anything out of themselves or go anywhere in life. That was the main difference between them and Adam. But they were the only people he had, at least until now.

He reached the 7-11 and walked around to the back where he found his boyfriend Brad, Terrance, Taylor and Allison. He was greeted with the chorus of 'hey''s. Brad walked up to him and handed him a pack of cigarettes followed by a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks," Adam said with a little smirk.

Brad smirked back and he and Adam sat down against the wall with the others. Adam put a cigarette between his lips and lit it, Brad draped his legs over Adam's and did the same.

Tomorrow, all of them would proably want to do something to celebrate his birthday. They didn't know he would be leaving them all without so much as a backwards glance. Even Brad. He didn't even like Brad, he was annoying but a nice piece of ass so Adam kept him around.

All of them were considered best friends and Adam liked them for the most part but Terrance and Allison were only 17 and Taylor was only 16. Adam felt kind of bad for them because they were all good people who deserved better but couldn't have it. Kind of like him except for the fact that he had money and a car.

"So what are you gonna do on your big day tomorrow?" Allison, a girl who had dyed her hair bright red to piss off her parents, asked him.

Adam shrugged. "Don't know, something illegal probably."

They just sat and talked for a while before it started getting late. "Wanna crash at my place?" Brad asked him, lust in his voice.

Adam smiled. "Sure, let's go."

Later that night, Adam turned over in Brad's bed to look at the clock, 12:15am. Shit, right past his turning 18 mark. Oh well, at least he got one last good fuck with Brad in before he left him and this town.

"Happy 18th birthday, babe," Brad said to him, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Adam smiled back. "Thanks. It feels nice, feels kind of like freedom."

Brad chuckled. "Wait till you're 21."

Adam laughed. "Yeah. We should get some sleep. Don't wanna be tired tomorrow."

Brad nodded and snuggled up next to Adam and soon fell asleep. Adam reached over, careful not to disturb Brad and grabbed his iPod. He put his headphones in and fell asleep with the music blasting in his ears.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension. All across the alien nation. Where everything isn't meant to be okay. Television dreams of tomorrow. We're not the ones who're meant to follow. For that's enough to argue._


	4. Jesus of Suburbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so everyone in the story has their own chapter. This is the chapter for Jesus of Suburbia, the main character. This song introduces uf to JOS and it's split into 3 parts. 
> 
> Part I: Jesus of Suburbia-pretty much an introduction to the character  
> Part II-City of the Damned-how he hates the town, where he lives, etc.  
> Part III-I don't care-he really doesn't care about anything anymore  
> Part IV-Dearly Beloved-he doesn't know if anyone will listen or understand him  
> Part V-Tales of Another Broken Home-JOS has had enough and he leaves
> 
> The music video: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fZFmaMbkUD4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another thing I forgot to mention is the American Idiot story is meant to take place in the 1960s but this story pretty obviously takes place in present times.

_I'm the son of rage and love. The Jesus of Suburbia, from the bible of none of the above on a steady diet of, Soda pop and Ritalin, no one ever died for my sins in hell as far as I can tell. At least the ones I got away with. And there's nothing wrong with me, this is how I'm supposed to be, in a land of make believe that don't believe in me._

Adam woke up at 9 AM, a few hours before Brad would even begin to stir. He quietly got dressed and slipped out of the apartment. It wasn't the first time he'd done something like this so Brad wouldn't be too alarmed.

He put his hood up and started to walk towards his house so he could pack his shit. He would have woken up earlier but he didn't like to walk the streets too early in the morning. When he entered his house, his mom and brother were at the table eating breakfast, he didn't acknowledge them.

He went upstairs and grabbed his duffel bag from under the bed and started throwing random shit into it. Clothes, make up and his notebook where he sometimes wrote down ideas for songs. He knew it was cheesy, that's why no one knew about it. When he was done he threw the bag over his shoulder, made sure he had his cellphone, iPod and wallet in his pockets and headed back downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" His mother immediately asked once she saw him. It was just her sitting alone at the table now.

"Out of here. I'm fucking done with this place, I'm sick of it. I'm leaving and there's not a thing you can do to stop me. Tell dad and Neil I said goodbye."

She looked a little shocked. "Fine. Go. You don't even have a job anymore, you won't last a week without having to live on the streets."

Adam scoffed. "I think I can manage on my own. After all, I've been doing it for 18 years now." And without another word, he walked out the door.

He threw his bag into the back seat of his car, an old '95 mustang. It had been his dad's but his parents bought a new car and so he took this one. It was older but it had been almost completely rebuilt so Adam just hoped that it would get him to LA.

His mom had followed him outside and ran up to his car and banged on the window. "Go ahead and leave, you'll be crawling back here in a week, tops!"

Adam ignored her and started the car and put it in reverse backing out of the driveway as fast as he safely could and turned the radio up so that he couldn't hear wahtever his mom was yelling at him. Without even glancing back at his mom or his house, he put the car in drive and sped down the street.

_At the center of the Earth in the parking lot of the 7-11 where I was taught. The motto was just a lie. It says home is where your heart is but what a shame cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same. It's beating out of time._

The first place he drove was to their hang out, naturally. Brad was nowhere in sight but the rest of his friends were there. They all greeted him and said happy birthday, Allison gave him a hug.

"Guys, I have to tell you something...I'm leaving."

They all looked at him. "Leaving?" Allison asked.

"I'm sick of it here. This town, these people, everything. I mean, you all had to see it was coming, right?"

"This doesn't suprise me, you're so lucky you can finally leave," Taylor said. Taylor was only 16 and he wanted to get out of here just like Adam.

"I'll miss you," Allison said.

Adam smiled a little. Out of all these people she had always been his favorite. "I'll miss you guys too...hey, where's Brad? I need to say goodbye to him."

"Haven't seen him all day, maybe he's still at home?" Terrance told him.

"Ok, I'll go see...well I guess this is goodbye then."

Allison gave him another hug and Taylor and Terrence gave him handshake hugs and they all promised to keep in touch. Adam waved goodbye and got into his car and drove off towards Brad's house.

 

_Everyone's so full of shit, born and raised by hypocrites. Hearts recycled but never saved, from the cradle always to the grave. We are the kids of war and peace. From Anaheim to the middle east. We are the stories and disciples of, the Jesus of suburbia._

When he got to Brad's the door was open so he just let himself in, something he's done plenty of times before. But something wasn't right. He heard voices, well Brad's voice and someone else's. It took Adam only a moment to realize they weren't voices, they were moans.

"What the fuck..."

Adam stormed down the hallway to Brad's room. Brad was there alright, with another man on top of him.

Adam cleared his throat and both the men froze.

"Shit...see ya Brad!" The guy climbed off of him, pulled his pants on and ran past Adam out of the room.

Brad stared at Adam and Adam stared back. "Really Brad? I come to say goodbye and this is what I fucking get?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Fuck you." Adam cut him off.

"Adam, please, I love you, I really really do."

Adam scoffed and walked closer so that he was almost in Brad's face. "Well you know what? I never loved you. You were just a nice piece of ass, that's all you ever were to me. Goodbye, Brad."

Adam turned on his heel and walked out of the room and out of the apartment leaving Brad with a look of shock.

_Dearly beloved are you listening? I can't remember a word that you were saying. Are we demented or am I disturbed? The space that's in between insane and insecure._

He got into his car and slammed the door, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He was so fucking pissed, he just wanted to do something to get his anger out, he didn't give a shit anymore.

He ended up driving to the gas station down the street because he needed a drink. When he walked in the man at the counter was reading a magazine, not even paying attention as usual. Adam took a bottle of whiskey and slipped it into his jacket pocket and went into the bathroom.

He went to the mirror and looked at his reflection, not too bad. He opened the bottle and took a swig then he pulled out his eyeliner pencil from his pocket.

 _There's nothing wrong with me, this is how I'm supposed to be, in a land of make believe that don't believe in me._ They were lyrics that were in Adam's head, he wasn't sure if they were from a song that he had started to write or if they were from an actual song but he felt the urge to write them so he did, with his eyeliner pencil on the bathroom wall. And once he didn't, he couldn't stop. The words kept popping into his head and he kept writing them.

_City of the Damned. No one really seems to care. I lost my faith to this town that don't exist. So I run I run away to the light of masochist. And I leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies. And I walked this line a million and one fucking times, but not this time._

Adam wrote it and signed it with AL.

Satisfied, he put the cap on the pencil and took one more swig of the whiskey and tucked it back in his jacket pocket. He walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the clerk out of the corner of his eye, it was clear he had never even looked up from his magazine. Adam walked out the door and into his car lighting another cigarette.

He drove and drove and would keep driving until he reached LA. He sped off into the sunset without so much as one backwards glance.

_I don't feel any shame I won't apologize. When there ain't nowhere you can go. Running away from pain when you've been victimized, tales from another broken home._


	5. Holiday/Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I combined these two chapters because they were too short on their own, so them explainations:
> 
> Holiday-JOS is finally away but now he's alone. He's satisfied though because he's ran away. He's lonely but happy. 
> 
> Boulevard of Broken Dreams: the happines JOS was feeling is wearing off and now he really feels alone and not very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warning for really drunk sex and blacking out. 
> 
> Also, this has nothing to do with the story but Boulevard of Broken Dreams is one of my favorite songs off the album so you all should listen to it :P

_Hear the sound of the falling rain, coming down like an Armageddon flame, the shame, the ones who died without a name.  
Hear the dogs howling out of key, to a hymn called "Faith and Misery" and bleed, the company lost the war today. _

He was a little more than halfway to LA when he had to stop for gas. He was tired so he pulled off to the side of the road and put his head on the steering wheel.

He felt alone but satisfied at the same time. He was away, headed for the big city. For the first time in a really fucking long time, he felt somewhat happy.

He drove the rest of the way, it took about another 2 hours before he saw the Welcome to LA sign. He smiled, he couldn't believe he was finally here. It was about 8pm so he decided to hit a club, not like there was anything else to do.

He went to the first club he found that wasn't a strip club. He obviously wasn't the type of guy who liked to have tits shoved in his face and he really wasn't in the mood to have dicks shoved in his face either. He went to the bar and ordered a whiskey on the rocks.

He sat and drank five glasses, just soaking up LA, until a man came and sat to the seat next to him. By now, Adam was more than a little tipsy.

"Haven't seen you around here before," the guy commented.

"Just moved here," Adam replied. He took an unnoticeable second to check the guy out. He was handsome. Dark brown hair, brown eyes and muscular body.

"Well then, welcome to LA."

After knocking back a few more drinks, Adam let the guy lead him onto the dancefloor. Adam liked to say he was a fairly good dancer but he was even better when he was drunk.

"Come home with me," the guy whispered into his ear.

Adam nodded his answer and let the man half walk him, half drag him out the door.

"Do you have a car?" He asked.

"The black mustang," Adam slurred.

The guy laughed a little. "I don't think you should be driving."

"You can drive it," Adam slurred again handing over the keys and almost dropping them.

He remembered getting into the car, being drove somewhere and then pretty much dragged in because he could barely walk. "Ready for an amazing night?" was the last thing he heard.

Adam woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned and then felt a wave of nausia. He jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom and emptied the liquor from last night into the toilet. When he was done puking he groaned again and tried to stand up. It was difficult but he managed.

His head hurt, his fucking ass hurt and he wasn't wearing any clothes. It took him a few minutes to put the pieces together.

"Oh fuck!"

He remembered leaving the bar with some guy and the rest of what happened was pretty clear. Also he was in a motel room. He did a 360 in front of the mirror making sure there was no damage. There were two big hickeys on his neck and finger shaped bruises on his hips but no other marks. So the guy hadn't hurt him. There was nothing leaking out of his ass so the guy had used a condom, thank fuck. He just couldn't believe he had bottomed for someone, he never bottomed.

Adam sighed and turned the water on, splashing his face a few times. He fixed his hair and touched up his eyeliner.

After making sure he had everything, he walked out of the motel and saw his mustang parked in the front. He let out a huge sigh of relief. He got in and just sat there. He realized that he didn't have anywhere to go, he didn't know where to go. He couldn't go hang out at the 7-11 anymore, no one around here knew who he was and he didn't know who anybody was either.

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone.  
I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. When the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone. _

 

He sighed and started his car, first thing he wanted to do was get some new clothes because he'd been wearing this outfit for two days now. Then he needed to find a place to stay that wasn't a skeevy motel but he would worry about that later.

After he had parked his car and walked along the street looking for a store that was decent for about five minutes he finally found one. When he walked in he thought he might have just walked into heaven. The store felt like it was made for him, it was like Hot Topic but upgraded, the sign said Skingraft.

Adam started looking through the jackets, he wished he could buy them all. "Can I help you with anything?" He heard someone ask.

He turned to look at the guy who had spoken to him. He must of worked here but he didn't look like an employee. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a silver belt and a black leather vest with nothing underneath that showed off his arms, which were quite impressive. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and was a little shorter than Adam.

"Um, no I don't think so, I'm just looking. Whoever made these jackets is amazing," Adam commented.

"Well thank you," the guy replied.

Adam looked at him. "Wait, you made these?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I design a lot of things here but mostly the jackets and vests, guess you could say they're my specialty."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"Thanks, that means a lot. My name's Cassidy by the way."

"Adam," he replied shaking Cassidy's hand.

"Wanna know what I think?" Cassidy asked him.

Adam raised his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"I think, this jacket," he pulled one of the jacket's off the rack. "With this shirt," he pulled a shirt off the rack. "With these pants," a pair of pants. "And these shoes," he picked up a pair of boots. "Would look perfect on you."

Adam looked at Cassidy and his armload of clothes and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

He took the stuff and went into one of the fitting rooms. He put the pants on first, then the shirt, then the boots and last the jacket.

Adam looked in the mirror and his mouth actually droppen open a little bit. It was...different but in the best way possible. Not anything like the stuff he usually wore but like the stuff he always dreamed of wearing.

The boots were black leather and came up to his mid calf and the top of them were a dark purple that almost blended into the black. The jeans were plain black but they had three silver chains that went through the belt loops and another chain on the left side that was connected and came down in a hoop on his leg. The shirt was just a plain white v-neck that showed off his chest. The jacket was black but it had swirls of purple going through it along with two zipper pockets.

After staring at himself for a minute, Adam ran out of the room to show Cassidy who was standing there waiting for him.

"You were so right, this outfit is perfect, I love it, thank you," Adam rambled.

Cassidy laughed. "You're welcome, and you can keep it on if you want, I know you want to."

Adam smiled. He took his old clothes and put them over his arm and dug in his jeans pocket for his wallet. "So, how much do I owe you?"

"How about keep your money and come with me to Club Voodoo tonight around 9. Perfect way to show off that new outfit."

Adam stared at him. "Ok, I'll go. But still, let me give you something for all this..."

Cassidy cut him off. "Just by me a drink later, then. See you tonight." With that he walked away and into one of the back rooms, out of sight.

Adam sighed and walked out of the store and started down the street. He was tired of driving, traffic was such a bitch. He wasn't oblivous to the people that kept staring at him either, he must have really looked pretty good. He felt different, and he felt good.


	6. Are We The Waiting/St. Jimmy

Later that night Adam used his phone navigator and made his way to Club Voodoo. When he walked into the club it immediately gave him a vibe that made him understand why it was called Club Voodoo. The whole place was under a dim, red light. There was a bar along the back wall and two polls-of fucking course-on platforms on either side of the dance floor. And the dance floor was full of people dancing, some dirty and some just having fun. Adam was liking it.

He looked around until he spotted Cassidy sitting at the bar surrounded by a few other guys and one girl. He went over and awkwardly tapped him on the shoulder. Cassidy turned around and his face lit up with a smile.

"Adam! You actually came!"

"Uh, yeah."

"Everyone, this is Adam. Adam, this is Ashley, Isaac, Brian and...Tommy should be here in a few minutes."

Adam shook all of their hands, he immediately liked the vibe of these people, they just seemed cool.

"Hey, there's Tommy," Isaac nodded towards the door.

Adam followed his gaze and what a sight it was. The guy walking towards them had to be one of the hottest, most badass looking guys Adam had ever seen. He had blonde hair that was shaved on one side and black bangs that came down over his face. He was wearing creeper boots that must have been at least 3 inches tall with black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was a skinny little thing but he had this 'don't mess me look' plastered on his face. His eyes were framed with black eyeliner and Adam was pretty sure he was wearing lip gloss. He liked him immediately.

"'Sup guys?" He greeted once he reached the bar.

"Hey Tommy, this is my friend Adam," Cassidy introduced him.

Tommy held out his hand and Adam shook it. "Nice to meet you, Adam."

"You too."

"I'm so bored, can we go dance or something?" Ashley complained.

Tommy snorted. "I don't dance."

"No one asked you to!" She snapped back.

Tommy flipped her off and she stuck her tongue out at him which made Adam chuckle.

"Fine. Isaac would you like to dance?" She asked.

Isaac shrugged. "Why the fuck not?"

They disappeared onto the dancefloor and dragged Cassidy along with them.

Tommy shrugged. "So, Adam, how do you know Cass?" Tommy asked turning to face him.

"Um, I met him at the Skingraft store and then he invited me here."

"Oh, so are you from around here?"

"No, I just moved here from San Diego."

"Cool, I-" Tommy cut himself off and Adam looked at him confused until he felt a hand grip his shoulder which made him jump about five feet.

"Hey beautiful, care to dance?" A guy said right by his ear.

Adam glanced at the guy out of the corner of his eye. He was smaller than Adam but not by much, not bad looking but not his type.

"Um, no, thanks," he said trying to shrug away from the man's hand but then he gripped Adam's shoulder even harder which made Adam's eyes open a little wider.

"Come on baby, I don't bite," the guy said seductively.

Tommy stood up then. "He said he's not interested," Tommy bluntly told the guy.

The guy smirked at him. "Well then maybe you're interested instead, I'm flexible."

Tommy made a face. "No way, I wouldn't suck your dick if you paid me."

"You little shit..." The guy let go of Adam and walked over Tommy. He made a move to slap him but Tommy grabbed his wrist and gave him a left hook in the face.

Adam's mouth dropped open, he wasn't expecting that to happen. All of a sudden another guy ran over and grabbed Tommy from behind but Tommy slammed the back of his head into the guy's face making him cry out and let go. He ran over and grabbed Adam's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Adam jumped up and followed him, Tommy signaled to everyone else and they all followed. They jogged for a couple of blocks until they reached a set of apartment buildings and everyone ran inside, Adam following. He looked around. They were in what looked like a two bedroom apartment. It was pretty messy but Adam didn't care too much about that at the moment.

"This your place?" He asked Tommy.

"Mine and their's."

"You guys all live here?"

Tommy shrugged. "Yeah. It can get crowded sometimes but we manage. Where are you staying?"

"I...nowhere, yet."

Ashley overheard and turned to him with a shocked expression. "You don't have a place to stay?" Adam shook his head. "Well you can stay here then!"

Everyone nodded and agreed. Adam shook his head again. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to-"

Tommy put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, man. It's totally cool, one person won't make a difference, we can't just let you go out on the street."

Adam sighed. "Okay, but only for a little while."

Tommy smiled. "Not a problem, come on, I'll show you where you can sleep."

Adam followed Tommy through the apartment and into one of the bedrooms. Isaac and Brian were passed out on the couch and Ashley was curled up on the floor. Tommy's room had a queen sized bed, a dresser and clothes scattered all over the place. There was also an electric guitar in the corner.

"You play guitar?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Well, I don't get to play much anymore but I got it from the music store I work at and taught myself how to play it. I know I still could if I tried but..."

"Wait, you work at a music store? That is so cool!" Adam said excitedly.

Tommy smiled. "Yeah? You into music? Do you play?"

"Uh, no, I just like it," Adam smiled.

Tommy smiled back. "Well, I could take you up to the store tomorrow, if you want."

"I'd love that," Adam replied.

"Great." Tommy then stripped off his shirt and Adam pretended to look out the window. Tommy literally jumped into bed then patted the spot next to him. "Come on, I won't bite."

Adam's mouth dropped a little when he realized what Tommy meant. "Oh no, I don't have to, I can sleep on the floor," Adam stammered.

"Oh come on, you can't honestly tell me you'd rather sleep on the fuckin floor. Now unless you're some psycho rapist and I'm not seeing it, get your ass in the bed."

Adam laughed and shook his head, taking off his boots and awkwardly climbing into bed next to Tommy. There was a moment of awkward silence before Adam spoke.

"Hey, about earlier, you didn't have to do that, I could have handled that guy."

Tommy kicked him gently. "Hey. Nobody messes with my friends."

Adam was a little shocked. "I'm your friend? You barely know me."

"I can see that you're a cool guy, so I like you. Not in the weird way but in the friend way."

Adam smiled. "How'd you even take that guy? He was like, twice your size."

Tommy snorted. "He wasn't shit, he just thought he was. Listen, change of subject and I'm just curious, how old are you? Cuz you don't look that old."

"Just turned 18," Adam replied.

Tommy looked at him. "And you moved here all by yourself?"

"Yeah. I had to, couldn't take that place anymore."

Tommy gave a sympathetic smile. "I hear ya, I did the same thing about a year ago."

Now it was Adam's turn to look at Tommy. "Really? Well I'm glad we have something else in common," Adam said sarcastically.

Tommy laughed. "Life sucks."

"Yeah," Adam agreed.

Tommy snuggled into his pillow and after a few minutes, fell asleep. Adam chuckled, Tommy may have been this badass, punk rock cool guy but he looked really adorable when he was sleeping.

Adam turned on his back and stared at the ceiling, just thinking. These guys were a lot different than his friends back home but in a really good way. He suddenly didn't feel alone anymore. He fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time that night.


	7. Give Me Novacaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional warning for drug use, nothing extreme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the song where JOS experiments with drugs and if you listen to the song it's quite obviously about heroine but I really don't know much about that and also have a strong dislike for that drug and anything to do with it so they smoke weed instead XD 
> 
> But here's the song if you wanna listen
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKAwIwjHwZI

Adam was woken up by the sunlight shining into the room through the blinds. He groaned as he squinted his eyes and tried to adjust to the light.

"Good morning," Tommy chuckled from somewhere in the room.

Adam's eyes adjusted and he looked over to see Tommy pulling on a shirt and grinning at him.

"Shit...what time is it?"

"About eleven. Gotta be at the store in an hour so better get your ass dressed," Tommy said playfully.

"Ok, ok, I'm up," Adam said with a laugh. "Um...where's your bathroom?"

"Right across the hall," Tommy pointed.

Adam walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, and let out a groan. His hair was sticking up all over the place and his eyeliner was smudged. He needed a brush which was in his bag...in his car. Shit! His car was still at the club. Oh well, not like it could go anywhere.

Adam ran his hands under the faucet and through his hair, taming it down the best he could and then splashed some water on his face. At least he was presentable now.

He walked back into the room and pulled on his boots. "Ok, I'm ready," he said to Tommy who was leaning against the wall waiting for him. "And by the way, I left my car at the club when you guys dragged me here."

Tommy laughed. "Alright man, we'll get it later, come on!"

They walked through the apartment and waved goodbye to the others. The warm LA air hit them when they stepped outside. Adam breathed it in, he really did like it here. They walked a few blocks before they turned onto a main street where there were all kinds of shops and restauraunts.

They reached the music store and Tommy held the door open for Adam as they walked in. "Hey Tommy!" A man with long hair and big guages in his ears greeted Tommy.

"Hey Brandon, this is my friend Adam" Brandon nodded at Adam who nodded back.

"Well you can look around and shit, whatever you want, I'll be around," Tommy said to Adam.

Adam nodded and began to walk around the store which was rather large. He began looking through the display of song books. There was Queen, Michael Jackson, Madonna and many more. Adam smiled as he flipped through all of the books and sheet music.

He also looked around at the instruments, even though he didn't play he found some of the guitars to be really cool. But he found himself back flipping through the sheet music. There were so many.

"Hey." Adam jumped a little as Tommy snuck up behind him.

"So, singer or do you just like to read the words," Tommy smirked at him.

"I..a little," Adam admitted.

"Are you good?" Tommy asked.

Adam shrugged. "I guess. I haven't really sang in a while."

"Well maybe we could play together someday," Tommy said with a smile. Adam nodded in agreement.

Four hours later Tommy was done with his shift. He found Adam reading one of the Queen song books. "Ready?"

Adam nodded and stood up. "Come on, I wanna show you something," Tommy grabbed him by the wrist and led him out of the store. "But first let's go get your car."

As predicted, Adam's car was still sitting right where he had left it. "So will you tell me where we're going," he asked as he started it up.

"Just drive, I'll tell you the directions," Tommy replied.

Adam playfully rolled his eyes and did as he was told. They drove for about ten minutes before Tommy pointed "there!"

Adam looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the beach. His face lit up with a smile. "Park anywhere and follow me," Tommy said.

Adam did as he was told again. Tommy led him along the grass above the actual beach and to a place where there were a bunch of trees and a hill. Tommy, having been here before, took a small running start and jumped up onto the hill pulling himself up. "Come on," he said smiling down to Adam.

"Um..." Adam had no idea how he was going to get up there. He jogged a little and jumped, digging his foot into the dirt. He attempted to grab the ledge but slipped. He closed his eyes, ready for the impact of the ground but Tommy caught him by the wrist.

"Come on, you got this," Tommy said with a grunt.

Adam dug his foot into the dirt again and with a little help from Tommy pulled himself up. Tommy stood up and motioned to follow and they headed a little farther into the trees before sitting down on the grass.

Tommy dug around in his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag. "So Adam, have you ever smoked weed before?" Tommy outright asked him.

"Um, no, just cigarettes," he admitted. "But I've gotten a contact buzz or two."

Weed was something that Adam had meant to try but never did. He didn't really know why, he just never did. But he wanted to. 

Tommy chuckled and pulled out a piece of rolling paper, dumped the contents of the bag onto it and rolled it up. He dug around in his pocket again and pulled out a lighter.

He inhaled the smoke, closing his eyes and slowly exhaling. Adam thought it looked kind of hot. Tommy held the joint out to him. Adam hesitated only for a moment before taking it.

But Tommy saw his hesitation. "You don't have to if you don't want to, man. Stuff's great though, really calms you down. I thought maybe that's what you needed."

Adam smiled and, without hesitation this time, brought the joint to his lips and inhaled. When the smoke entered his lungs well, nothing really happened. He was afraid he was going to start coughing but then figured since he had been smoking cigarettes for so long he was kind of used to it.

A few minutes and no more joint later, Adam and Tommy lay on their backs in the grass staring up at the sky. 

"Do you believe in aliens?" Tommy randomly asked. 

Adam giggled. "I don't know...do you?"

Tommy just laughed. "What if they're funny looking? Like with the big heads that you see in movies."

They both burst into a fit of giggles. Tommy rolled over on his side to face Adam. "You know you're like really good looking."

Adam giggled and blushed. "You are too."

Tommy rolled over until he was on top of Adam which caused them to giggle again but then Tommy put on a serious face. "Wanna make out?" He asked with complete seriousness. 

Adam grabbed the back of Tommy's neck and pulled him down. They kissed softly at first but Tommy had a great mouth and Adam wanted more. He pushed his tongue against Tommy's mouth and he opened up for him right away. 

Adam moaned a little and ran his hand down Tommy's back stopping right above his ass. They kissed until they both needed to pull away for some air. "You're a really good kisser," Tommy told Adam. 

Adam smiled. "I know. But so are you."

By the time the high wore off the sun was setting and it was almost dark. "We should get going," Tommy said. 

When they made it back home they both felt exhausted. They went to Tommy's room and laid down on the bed. Tommy snuggled up against Adam and claimed he was really comfortable and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty ending is shitty. I didn't know how to end it lol but Sauli will be introduced in the next chapter :D
> 
> Pleaseee tell me what you think. Feedback is love :)


	8. She's A Rebel

The next day Adam goes to work with Tommy again and they smoke some more on his break.

"You were right, this stuff is great," Adam said as he passed the joint over to Tommy who just smirked at him.

Adam was looking through some of the music books when Tommy tapped him on the shoulder. He had a guitar in his hand and a smile on his face. "Remember that jam session I talked about yesterday? It's time for that."

Adam laughed. "Alright, if you insist."

Tommy led him to the back of the shop where he pulled back a curtain and they entered a big room that contained three smaller rooms.

"This is where we give lessons and shit like that. The rooms are completely sound proof."

They went into one of the rooms and Tommy sat down on a chair and motioned for Adam to sit in the one across from him. "Ok name a song and I'll see if I know it."

Adam thought for a moment. "Tracks of My Tears"

Tommy smiled and started playing the opening chords.

"People say I'm the life of the party cuz I make a joke or two. Although they might be laughing loud and hearty, deep inside I'm blue..."

Adam closed his eyes and got lost in the song. He was wailing and hitting the high notes, somehow it felt like he was by himself and he forgot Tommy was even there. He belted out the last note and the guitar playing stopped which made Adam open his eyes. Tommy was staring at him like he had two heads.

"Wha-"

"Adam." Tommy said sternly cutting him off. "You didn't tell me you were that good." Adam blushed.

"No seriously. Do you realize how amazing that was? Those notes and the way you got lost in that song...Adam, you have a real talent. What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should be out there, trying to make something for yourself. You could do it I know you could."

"Tommy come on. It's LA. Do you know how many people are out there struggling and working their ass off trying to make it in this industry? How would I ever make it?" Adam argued.

"You have a real talent, not some amateur bullshit. Look, I'm not trying to tell you what you should do with your life but I think you should at least give it a try, you've got nothing to lose. But I know there's no way the outcome would be bad. Not with a voice like that."

Adam smiled. "Well you're an amazing guitar player. We could be like a team."

Tommy smiled back. "It's a deal."

~~~

"So tell me something," Tommy said to Adam from across the booth. They had stopped at a diner down the street for a bite to eat.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about it? Like what it would be like to actually make it big? A huge stage, lights, thousands of people in the crowd screaming your name...?"

Adam smiled at the table. "Sure I've thought about it. It's always seemed like just a dream though. Never something that would actually become a reality."

As Adam finished his sentence someone walked up to their table. "Hi, my name's Sauli. Can I get you guys something to drink?"

Adam looked up, and right into the eyes of their freaking gorgeous waiter. Who also spoke in an accent. The last thing on Adam's mind right now was what he wanted to drink.

"Sauli. That's an interesting name," Adam commented.

Sauli smiled at him. "I get that a lot. I'm from Finland, it's a Finnish name."

"Wow that's so cool!" Adam exclaimed. He couldn't think of anything else to say so he ordered a coke.

When Sauli walked away Tommy turned to Adam. "You like him," he stated.

Adam blushed. "What do you mean? I don't even know him."

"Ok so you think he's cute, which he is. And he keeps looking over here like every five seconds."

"Really...?" Adam looked over and when Sauli sensed him looking he looked over and gave Adam a half smile, half smirk and Adam, feeling daring, smirked back.

Sauli's smirk/smile widened and then he turned away to finish filling their drinks. He came back over to their table and gave Adam another smirk as he set down his drink. After they ordered and Sauli walked away again Tommy couldn't stop laughing.

"What?!"

"You've got it bad. You should ask for his number or something."

Adam laughed. "No way, he'll think I'm a creep."

"With the way he kept flirting with you I don't think he will."

"Whatever."

Tommy just shook his head and they ate without discussing Sauli anymore but when he came to leave the check he smiled at Adam again and pushed the receipt toward him before telling them to have a good night and walking away.

Adam looked at the receipt and laughed when he realized Sauli had wrote his number on it with a note that said he gets off at eight.

"Oh my God," Tommy said when he realized. "You're gonna call him right?"

"I want to but..." Adam chuckled. "This so doesn't happen. Only in movies and shit."

"This isn't a movie," Tommy pointed out. Adam just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be all about Adam and Sauli ;)
> 
> Feedback is love :)


	9. Extraordinary Girl Part I

Adam was holding his phone in one hand the the recepit with Sauli's number on it in the other. He didn't know why but he was really nervous. What was he supposed to say?

'okay just dial the damn number' Adam told himself.

Before he could change his mind he dialed the number as fast as he could and pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, is this Sauli?"

"Yes..."

"Um, this is Adam. The guy from the diner earlier," Adam blabbered.

"You actually called!" Sauli said excitedly.

Adam laughed. "Yeah. I think you're really cute and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," Adam said with a little bit of his confidence returning.

"I'd like that."

They agreed to meet up at the nearby park the next afternoon. Adam was suddenly nervous and excited and also realized he needed something new to wear. He called Cassidy.

The next morning Cassidy took Adam to Skingraft and Tommy also came along. Adam ended up getting a new pair of jeans and a new jacket. Cassidy also fixed up Adam's make up and hair and soon Adam looked the perfect combination of casual and sexy.

Adam drove to the park and looked around, spotting Sauli sitting on a nearby bench on his phone.

"Um, hi," Adam said walking up to him.

Sauli looked up and beamed when he saw Adam. "Hi! Nice to see you again."

"So what do you want to do?"

The two men spent the afternoon walking around town, shopping and talking about pretty much everything. Adam learned that Sauli moved here to LA when he was 21 to pursue his modeling and fashion career which was going well but not well enough for him to live off of which is why he also worked at the diner.

Adam told Sauli that he had moved here basically because he hated his life in San Diego and that he liked to sing sometimes which Sauli smiled at.

When the sun was starting to set they went to the beach to lay on the grass on watch the sun set. "I had a really nice time today," Sauli told Adam.

Adam rolled over and reached one arm over Sauli's body so that he was hovering over him. "I did too, and I think I really like you."

Sauli smiled. "Enough to kiss me?"

Adam leaned down and when their lips meant Adam swore he actually felt a spark. He deepened this kiss and they both moaned softly. Adam had never felt like this when kissing someone and he never had a kiss that felt so real and passionate.

They broke apart for air and Adam cupped the side of Sauli's face with one hand. "Wow," he breathed.

"Let's go to your car," Sauli whispered.

Adam practically dragged him there and Adam climbed on top of Sauli in the back seat. Adam leaned down to suck on Sauli's neck while while Sauli shoved his hands under Adam's shirt.

When Adam went for the button on Sauli's jeans he he stopped him.

"I want you," he told Adam. "But not here."

"Then where?"

"My place."

Adam huffed dramatically which made Sauli giggle. Adam drove so fast that he was surprised he didn't get pulled over which would have been a major cock block.

When they got to Sauli's place he took Adam's hand and led them upstairs and too his room. Sauli wrapped his arm around Adam's neck and Adam leaned down to kiss him while gently pushing him backwards towards the bed.

The back of Sauli's knees hit the bed and he fell onto it which made him giggle as Adam crawled over him. Sauli tugged at Adam's shirt and he raised his arms to allow him to pull it off.

"Wait," Adam stopped him. "This isn't just gonna be a one time thing is it? Because I don't want this to just be a hook up or something like that."

Sauli smiled at him. "I don't want that either."

"Good. So where were we?"

Sauli went for Adam's pants but couldn't get the button undone. Adam chuckled and popped the button on both their pants which made Sauli glare at him.

"What?" Adam asked laughing. His laugh was cut off when Sauli used a burst of strength to push Adam onto his back and pull his pants off in one move.

"Damn," was all Adam could say. He groaned, loudly, when Sauli grabbed his dick and squeezed a little.

"Gonna laugh at me again?" Sauli asked. His face was a sexy kind of serious but his eyes were smiling.

Adam smirked. "Oh, feisty huh? But I'm still bigger than you and I'm never the first one to get naked." And with that Adam roughly pushed at Sauli's shoulder so their positions were reversed. Adam got Sauli's pants and boxers off within two seconds. Adam spit on his fingers and shoved the first one quickly into Sauli with not much of a warning.

"Ah, fuck!" Sauli groaned.

"Soon, but not quite yet," Adam laughed. "Need to make you beg first." He added another finger which made Sauli moan and dig his nails into Adam's back. He twisted his fingers a little and hit that spot that made Sauli moan even louder and throw his head back.

"Fuck come on, I'm ready." Adam just smirked and twisted his fingers again. "Ugh, please!" Sauli nearly shouted.

"Better," Adam said while pulling his fingers out. He rolled the condom on and lined up and pushed in almost half way. Sauli inhaled sharply and Adam stopped, not wanting to hurt him.

"Keep going," he whispered. So he did until he was all the way in which pulled a moan out of both of them.

"Dammit Adam, move!" Sauli groaned out.

"You're so bossy," Adam commented while pulling out and pushing back in.

Sauli's nails and feet were digging into Adam's back which was dripping with sweat. Sauli was so close and Adam hadn't even touched him. "Gonna come on just my cock?" Adam whispered in his ear making him groan.

Adam grabbed his hips and started thrusting harder and faster. "I'm close," Sauli choked out. Adam pulled almost all the way out and thrusted while at the same time pulling Sauli forward.

Sauli practically screamed and came all over Adam's stomach. Two more thrusts and Adam followed. When he came down from the high Adam practically collapsed on top of him.

"That was fucking amazing," he whispered.

"Agreed. But you can get out of me now," Sauli said with a laugh.

Adam pulled out and tossed the condom in the garbage.

"You're staying right?" Sauli asked.

Adam responded by wrapping his arm around him and pulling Sauli's back to his chest.

They hadn't even known each other for a day but Adam felt like he could stay here forever. He had never felt like this about anyone and wasn't quite sure what he was feeling now but he knew he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	10. Extraordinary Girl Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I twisted the story line a little by having a part one and two to this chapter but it worked so yeah. Enjoy the chapter *evil laugh*

~2 Months Later~

"What about this one?" Sauli asked Adam as he was holding a brown leather jacket up to his torso.

Adam shook his head. "No, gotta be black, brown doesn't look right on you."

Sauli pouted and put the jacket back and Adam chuckled. The two of them were getting ready to go out for Tommy's birthday. They were going to a nightclub downtown and Adam had insisted on new outfits.

"Babe I told you, clothes and make up are my thing," Adam said with a smile.

"Well what am I good at?" Sauli joked.

Adam smirked. "Maybe when we get home you can show me."

Sauli laughed and shook his head. "You're so bad."

"You love it."

Sauli just shook his head. "Here, try this," Adam said handing Sauli a black leather jacket with a silver zipper which he slipped on.

"Damn, it's perfect!" Adam exclaimed.

"Okay so maybe it is your thing," Sauli said as he checked himself out in the mirror.

Adam looked at his phone. "Shit, come on we gotta go so I have time to do your make up!" Adam grabbed Sauli's hand and practically dragged him out of the store after they paid for the jacket.

"Adam slow down," Sauli said laughing as they were practically jogging hand in hand down the street.

Sauli was still laughing when they approached Adam's car and he pushed Sauli against the passenger side door and braced his hands on the car on either side of his head.

"I know it's pretty much impossible but I'm gonna make you look even more perfect than you already do for tonight," Adam said.

Sauli blushed. "You promise?"

Adam smiled and leaned down to kiss Sauli on the mouth. Sauli smiled into the kiss and moved his thigh between Adam's legs. Adam groaned into Sauli's mouth and fumbled to get the door handle open. They practically fell into the car where Sauli crawled on Adam's lap and they continued their make out session.

"Really gotta go," Adam said against Sauli's mouth after about five minutes.

"Don't want to," Sauli said back.

Adam smiled and gently pushed Sauli off his lap and onto the seat before climbing into the driver's seat. Sauli pouted at him.

"Don't do that," Adam warned him. He pouted even more.

"Fine then. I promise we'll have some fun later tonight, and I'll fuck you into the mattress until you can't walk for a week."

"Shit!" Sauli hissed. "Don't do THAT."

Adam laughed and drove off before he lost his control.

About 20 minutes later, Sauli was sitting perched on his bathroom counter while Adam was busy looking through a bag full of make up and pulling things out to lay on the counter. Every once in a while Sauli would try to sneak a peek but Adam would slap his arm and say no. So now Sauli was just swinging his legs back and forth and dramatically sighing every so often.

About ten minutes and a few sighs later, Adam announced he was ready. "About time," Sauli teased.

"Shush and close your eyes," Adam commanded.

Adam spent the most time on Sauli's eyes working his magic. He also put on a light coating of foundation and just a tiny bit of lip gloss. "There, all done," Adam announced about 15 minutes later, stepping out of Sauli's view so he could look in the mirror.

"Woah," Sauli breathed when he got the first look. Adam had done smokey eyes which made them the main highlight and the lip gloss made his lips look fantastic.

"You like?" Adam asked.

"Like? Adam, I love it! It's perfect. Where did you learn to do this?"

Adam smiled. "YouTube videos, practicing on myself and Tommy taught me a few tricks, too but I'm a natural right?"

Sauli laughed. "I would kiss you but I don't wanna mess any of this up."

"Smart boy, now go change into your new outfit," Adam said gently pushing him out of the bathroom and slapping his ass.

While Sauli was changing Adam quickly did his own make up and fluffed up his hair. He then put on his black skinny jeans and boots with a white v-neck t-shirt under a black leather jacket.

"Babe you ready?" Adam called as he walked into Sauli's room. Sauli turned around and holy fucking shit. Sauli was decked out in all black-black jeans, black boots, black leather jacket and a low cut black shirt that showed of his chest. His jeans had a silver loop chain hanging from the side and he was wearing a silver necklace.

"How do I look?" He asked doing a 360 in front of Adam.

Adam just shook his head. "I'm a fucking genius."

~later that night~

Adam was sitting in a big round booth, Sauli on one side of him and Tommy on the other. Next to them was Cassidy, Isaac, Brian, Ashley, Brandon from the music store, and a few other people that Adam didn't know. They were all slightly buzzed when Ashley suggested they go dance and everyone practically flew out of the booth.

Adam laughed and looked at Sauli. "Want to?"

Sauli shrugged. "Why not?"

On the dance floor Sauli started grinding against Adam back to front. Adam grabbed his hips to pull him closer and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his neck. "You look so damn sexy tonight, baby."

Sauli smirked. "How many versions of that compliment are you gonna give me tonight?" he joked.

"I'll let you know when I run out of them."

Sauli giggled. "Come get a drink with me."

They headed over to the bar and ordered two glasses of whiskey. Cassidy came over then and ordered the same thing and he and Sauli started talking then Tommy came over to stand next to Adam.

"Hey, can I steel you for a minute?" He joked.

Adam smiled. "Sure." He told Sauli he'd be right back, grabbed his glass and followed Tommy out the back door of the club.

"I'm happy you're here, man," Tommy told Adam. "I haven't got to see you much lately."

"Well of course I'm here, you're still my best friend."

Tommy smiled. "Good. So I have something for you."

"What would that be?"

Tommy dug into his pocket and then held out his hand which now contained two white pills. Adam's eyes opened wide. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Probably. Come on, just one hit. It's my birthday, you've gotta celebrate with me."

"I don't know, Tommy, I've never really done stuff like that before."

"Fine then just take half a hit. Come on, it'll be fine."

Adam sighed. "Alright, just half."

Tommy smirked and broke one of the pills in half handing it to Adam. Before he could have second thoughts he popped in in his mouth and took a gulp of whiskey.

"Give that a few minutes and let's go back inside."

Adam followed him back in and went to find Sauli. "Come on, let's go dance again!" He said gently grabbing his arm.

Sauli laughed and followed him back out on to the dance floor.

Adam was starting to feel a slight boost of energy that kept intensifying as he danced with Sauli. Sauli's ass rubbing against his dick was also making him super horny. It felt like everything he would normally be feeling at this moment was 1000 percent intensified.

"I wanna fuck you so bad right now," he said into Sauli's ear.

Sauli's eyebrows shot up. "Wow. That was too the point-" Adam cut him off and pushed him backwards until he not to gently hit the wall. Adam grabbed his hair and pulled his head to one side to attack his neck and grabbed his dick with the other hand.

"Adam!" Sauli gasped with surprise.

Adam bit down sharply on his neck and squeezed his dick way too hard and Sauli whimpered. Adam was being rough and not in the sexy way.

"Adam, you're hurting me," Sauli said gently pushing at his chest.

He wasn't sure if Adam heard him or not but he pulled away and looked at him and Sauli gasped. Adam's normally beautiful blue eyes were dark and glazed over.

"Adam, what the hell?! Are you on drugs?" Sauli practically yelled while shoving at Adam's chest trying to push him away.

Adam, not being as alert as he normally would be, stumbled a little when Sauli pushed him. He was confused. What had he done wrong? But before he could think about it anymore he stumbled again and felt a sharp sting in his cheek. Sauli had slapped him!

Cassidy had been not too far away and saw and heard the slap. "Woah, what's going on?!" He came running over.

Sauli just pushed past them nearly crying and ran out of the club.

"Adam, what the hell?!" Cassidy yelled at him.

Adam wanted to chase after Sauli, yell at him to come back. But his head was pounding and his feet felt like they were glued to the floor. The last thing he saw was Sauli's back going out the door before he fell to his knees and blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do we feel about Tommy now? Will things get better or worse from here? Questions ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story. :)


End file.
